I See Your Jaw Drop Open
by justthatonewriter
Summary: Turns out having to share a bed doesn't have to be so bad. Re-write of the bed scene in s02e12.


_**A/N** : Don't ask me what this is. … But if you must, it's probably just the way I would have written the bed scene if I were the one behind the story. Dear God, I've lost my life to this ship._

 _Also: I keep seeing fics all over the place where Rin's the main initiator, the seducer, etc. I figured it be fun to turn the tables. Might be OOC, but seeing as it's my first time writing for this pairing, I don't think it's too much to ask to be forgiven._

 _\- SK._

* * *

"I can't believe this."

The words were almost covered up by the sound of the ceiling fan, and for a moment, Rin wondered if Haruka had even heard him. Not that it really mattered; he was mostly talking to himself, anyway. Man, why the hell hadn't he thought to specify that they'd need two damn beds?

"It won't matter once you're asleep," Haru's voice floated over the bed gently. "Just go to sleep."

Rin sighed. "Guess that's true," he conceded quietly, lifting his hand to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. _Waking up, however_ , he couldn't help but think, _will make it matter all over again_. He cringed a little. What if they ended up accidentally spooning, or something?

He suppressed the urge to groan. The first time he'd shared a bed with a girl, he'd ended up accidentally grabbing one of her tits in his sleep. When they woke up, she'd slapped him, and he'd never saw her again. Granted, Haru didn't exactly have tits for him to grab—but there were certainly other things he could end up grabbing.

He winced. Waking up next to Haru was awkward enough of an idea. Let alone waking up in any sort of situation like that. Rin shook his head, trying to clear the thought from his mind. He'd tackle that obstacle if it came. But right now, he needed sleep. Closing his eyes, he forced his mind to relax, listening to the sound of the fan turning and the wind blowing outside.

He felt Haru shift next to him.

At first, he didn't pay any attention to it. It wasn't exactly weird for someone to shift around when trying to go to sleep, anyway, and the two of them were certainly in a situation that called for at least a little bit of squirming.

Then, he felt it. A soft brush of skin against the back of one of his legs.

Was that … Haru's foot?

Rin froze in place. Haru wasn't moving his foot away, and he was sure that if the kid was still awake, he would know that they were touching. And there was no way he'd managed to fall asleep in a matter of seconds. That just wasn't possible. … So then, why the hell wasn't he moving away? Was he just _okay_ with it?

The heel pressed harder against Rin's calf, and when he felt toes curling at his Achilles tendon, he felt a rather hard—and remarkably confusing—shiver run through him.

Oh.

Haru was doing it on purpose.

There was no doubt in his mind. Rin scowled a little, immediately feeling pissed that Haru was trying to make a joke out of the situation by making it even more awkward, and was about to snap at him when he felt Haru's foot slip further up his leg. The words, whatever they were going to be, died on his tongue, and his eyes were open and wide.

What the hell was Haru _doing?_

Rin's breathing, for some reason unbeknownst to him, started to grow shallow when the heel of Haru's foot reached the dip in the back of his knee.

"Haru?" he managed to choke out, and he wondered why he sounded so damn terrified.

No response came, and _oh God_ , the foot wasn't sliding anymore, but it was moving, _rubbing_ , against the back of his knee. Rin's eyes became comically wide at the feeling.

This had to be a joke.

 _Yeah_. That had to be it. Haru thought he was being a baby about the bed, so he'd decided that he'd stop Rin from moping by teasing him about it. Rin's eyes narrowed.

Well, two could play at that game.

He reached back, settling his hand against the heel of Haru's foot, which immediately froze under his touch. Rin smirked. _Gotcha._ He dragged three fingers carefully up the back of Haru's heel, up and over his Achilles tendon. For a moment under the skin there, Rin felt his pulse.

He ignored how quick it seemed to be.

Using his thumb to rub circles just behind Haru's ankle, Rin waited for him to give; to pull away, to say uncle— _something_ —but he didn't. He furrowed his brow, wondering if he should just give up and pull away himself. But the competitive spirit inside of him, the one that always seemed to flare up whenever Haru was around took a hold of him, and he found himself reaching back further as the tips of his fingers dragged all the way up to the back of Haru's knee.

A set of cool fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from moving any higher, and Rin's smirk returned. He'd won, he was sure; Haru had reached his limit.

He was wrong. Mere seconds after Haru had grabbed his wrist, Rin felt slow circles being rubbed into the palm of his hand.

Now he was truly confused. He understood what might have been going on earlier, but this was way too strange. This wasn't jokingly referencing toward the sexual, this was ... tender. Intimate. Rin felt his cheeks heating up at the thought. That was when Haru started tugging, forcing Rin to come closer, to slide across the bed and close the space between them.

It was starting to feel less and less like a joke. Rin turned over, determined to ask what the hell was going on, but paused when he realized that Haru wasn't even facing him. He was still turned away, staring at the wall, so still that Rin would have believed he was asleep if it weren't for the fact that he was pulling on his goddamned hand so roughly. When he managed to finally turn over, though, he did something stupid enough to make his heart jump into his throat. His free hand, which was blindly searching under the covers for a place to rest, ended up settling directly on Haru's upper thigh.

They both froze at the contact. _Shit_ , Rin cursed inwardly, but before he could even pull his hand away, Haru was turning over, forcing Rin's hand to slide off of his thigh. And then, suddenly, they were staring directly at each other.

Rin knew how ridiculous he probably looked. His eyes were wide with confusion and alarm, but Haru ...

Haru looked as he always did. Completely stone-faced. The bottom half of his face was still covered by the blanket, so all Rin could see was his eyes, stoic and cool and bluer than any damn ocean he'd ever seen in his life. He looked completely unaffected by the entire situation.

And then, Haru was leaning forward and kissing him.

There was no warning. No soft first kiss, or anything of the like. Instead, Haru didn't hesitate for a second, immediately pushing Rin's mouth open with his own, his tongue pressing firmly against Rin's, and he kissed harder than anything Rin had ever experienced. Not that he had kissed many people, admittedly, but _still_ —Haru was kissing him with _authority_ , like he was coaching him through it.

That wasn't what scared him, though. What _did_ scare him was that fact that he found himself kissing back without even thinking about it, eyes still wide with shock. But God, Haru was making it so _easy_. His hands lifted, sliding carefully into Rin's hair, thumbs rubbing slow circles behind both of his ears, and _fuck._ Rin closed his eyes, squeezing them almost painfully tight, and bit back a confused moan when Haru bit at his bottom lip. He turned away abruptly, forcing his eyes open. "Haru," he mumbled. It was meant to sound menacing, to sound like a _I don't want this_ or a _get off of me_ , but apparently the message didn't deliver, because all Haru did was start to kiss the side of Rin's neck, instead.

This time, Rin couldn't bite back the moan. "Fuck," he whispered, more out of frustration than out of pressure. "Haru," he tried again, even firmer than last time, but his voice caught when Haru sucked sharply on his pulse point.

Then, silence. Haru's lips disappeared from his skin, and Rin forced his eyes open to look for him. He regretted it immediately when he saw Haru do something truly terrifying.

He disappeared under the covers.

Sirens went off in Rin's head, screaming at him to get out of the bed, to rip the covers off and demand what the hell Haru was trying to pull, but as he watched the blanket shift as Haru moved underneath it, he found himself stuck. He felt Haru's hands settle at his hips, and he nearly yelped. " _Haru_ ," he breathed a fourth time, "Haru, what the hell are you doing?"

Haru paused underneath the covers, just for a moment, and then he was moving again, up this time. He appeared quickly, his head poking out from the top of the blanket, and Rin had to lean his head back so that Haru could lean over him, meeting his gaze calmly. Always calmly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he finally asked.

"It looks like you're ... fuck, you _know_ what it looks like," Rin hissed. "And it looks like something I'm not into."

For a split second, confusion flashed across those bright blue eyes. "You seemed like you were pretty into it a minute ago."

 _Oh. Oh, shit._ "That was ... I thought you were joking!"

"I wasn't."

Rin scowled. "Yeah, I get that now," he snapped, and to his unease, Haru started to lean down. "What the hell are you _doing?_ " he asked again, letting himself fall back onto the bed just so he could be as far away from Haru as possible.

But Haru kept leaning, down and down further, until their foreheads were pressed together and Rin was positive he'd never blushed so hard in his life. " _Rin_ ," he said, the words a puff of air across Rin's lips.

 _Eyes._ That's all Rin could think about; those intoxicating eyes, bluer than the sky, calculating, cool, and centimeters away from his own.

Rin swallowed, finding that his throat had gone dry. "What?"

"You thought I was messing with you."

Fuck, Rin was afraid to move. Haru was so damn _close_. "... Yeah."

"So that means you were just messing with me."

What the hell was he getting at? Rin sucked in a breath. "Yep."

Something unrecognizable flashed across Haru's eyes, making Rin feel uneasy. "Think of this as payback, then. If you want me to stop," he began, lowing his lips back down to Rin's skin. "Make me."

Rin watched him in shock as he slipped back underneath the covers. He'd never bothered to wonder about how Haru would act in this sort of scenario, but if he had, he certainly wouldn't have ever guessed he'd be like this. Feeling a pair of lips brush against the skin below is collarbone, Rin quickly snapped back into reality, feeling his pulse raise exponentially. A pair of hands started pushing up his wife beater, and he swallowed hard, not knowing what to do. Soon enough the shirt was pushed up far enough the expose his chest, and the hands disappeared again. Rin felt dizzy with confusion. "Haru—oh, _fuck,_ " he choked on a gasp when he felt a tongue swipe over his left nipple. "What the ..." he trailed off as Haru's tongue continue to lave over his nipple. It was ... _odd._ Something no one had ever done to him before, that was for damn sure, but _fuck_ if it wasn't sending sparks up his spine.

What the hell was happening to him?

He felt the tips of Haru's fingers slide over his other nipple, making goosebumps rise along his chest. The fingers pinched, tugging at the sensitive bud just as Haru's teeth scraped over the first nipple, and Rin gasped again, feeling his back arch against his will.

"Not into it?" A voice questioned him, floating up from underneath the blanket, and Rin blushed scarlet.

"Shut up, y— _ah_ ," Rin cried softly when Haru's teeth closed around his nipple again, tugging this time while his thumb rubbed circles against the other. "Fucking— _stop doing that,_ " he demanded breathlessly, desperate to get that hand and those teeth away from him and what they were doing to him.

To his surprise, Haru listened, and Rin relaxed a little when Haru completely pulled away from his chest. He took the moment to breathe, hoping to God that Haru would roll over and away from him and they could forget this ever happened. But then the lips were back, and Rin could have cried when he felt that they were hovering over his navel.

"Haru, please, I can't—"

"I told you," Haru interrupted him coolly. "If you want me to stop, make me."

 _Would punching him do the trick?_ Rin wondered and almost said aloud, but Haru's tongue dipped into his navel and all that came out was a low whine. Then, his tongue started dragging lower, and Rin's breathing grew erratic. What the hell was he supposed to do? Everything sensible inside of him was telling him to just shove Haru off, but he couldn't help but think about what Haru's reaction might be if he did. Haru wasn't one to show much emotion at all, let alone one as strong as humiliation, but he wondered if he'd see it if he told Haru to stop. If he did hurt his feelings, would that ruin everything?

Fuck, fuck. He'd brought Haru to Australia to _find himself_ , not to curl up deeper into his damn shell.

Trying to steady his breathing, Rin glanced down, at the slowly shifting lump beneath the sheets. The tongue had disappeared from his skin, but he could see Haru moving further down, and without thinking about it, he reached down, grasping the fabric of the blanket shakily and tossing it aside.

What he saw almost make him choke. Haru was there, lips centimeters away from the edge of Rin's boxers. His blue eyes were narrowed, concentrated, and much darker than what Rin was so used to seeing. Rin's breathing grew shallow at the sight alone.

 _Oh._... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let him do what he wanted.

Haru's hands settled on Rin's hips, and Rin noticed, with a twinge of horror, that he was achingly hard.

Achingly hard and only inches from Haru's mouth.

Fuck.

"Rin," Haru whispered again, and Rin watched him with wide eyes, waiting. "Tell me to stop."

 _What?!_ Rin blinked, but didn't say anything. His vocal cords felt like they were seizing up.

" _Rin_." Haru was more insistent this time, and his thumbs lowered to press against the creases at Rin's thighs.

 _Is he giving me an out? The son of a bitch is deciding to give me an out_ now _?_

"Tell me to stop here, and I'll listen."

The words were hot puffs of air against the growing bulge in his boxers. Rin could barely even think. He wet his lips, and then opened his mouth, searching for words. "I ..." he trailed off with a strangled moan when he felt the tips of Haru's fingers, butterfly soft, trailing down the length of his cock through his underwear.

"Say it."

Rin's eyes had long since squeezed shut, but he was sure that if he was looking, Haru's expression would be as neutral as ever. And for a second, Rin hated him. He hated that he was able to stay so calm in this situation, when Rin was practically writhing on the bed. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood when he felt Haru's soft touches stroke across the head of his cock, holding back a desperate moan.

He gave in.

"No," he hissed, mouth twisted into a frustrated snarl.

If he was looking, he'd have seen Haru raise both eyebrows at him. "No?"

Taking in a breath, Rin forced his eyes open, glaring down at the intoxicating boy. "No. I don't want you to stop."

Haru's deep blue eyes widened momentarily before returning to their usual state, and he lowered himself down again. "Whatever you want," he said plainly, like this was the most normal thing in the world, and his right hand settled down firmly over Rin's cock, rubbing it through the thin fabric.

Rin's head tipped back immediately, and he released an embarrassingly loud moan, his back twisting in pleasure. His hips rocked as a result, pushing himself more firmly against Haru's hand. "Shit," he whispered, twisting his hands into the sheets.

Haru's left hand pressed down on his hips, effectively pinning them down to the mattress. "Stop moving," he said, softly squeezing Rin's erection to make his point and receiving a strangled moan in response. He lifted his hand, then, and used both to hook around the edge of Rin's boxers.

Rin froze. "Haru, what are you—"

But Haru was already pulling at them, and with one hard tug the boxers were off, leaving Rin completely bare under Haruka's gaze. Heat rose to his cheeks immediately, and he didn't even flinch as Haru dragged the boxers down and off of his legs.

 _Fuck,_ Rin thought. _What did I get myself into?_

When the boxers were off, Haru rose up, crawling over Rin's body until they were eye-to-eye, for the first time since they'd kiss minutes before. Rin held his breath when Haru reached for his chest again, but released it when Haru simply grabbed his tank top, pulling it up and over his head. He tossed it somewhere off to the side, and tried moving back down, but Rin caught his wrist. He looked up, confusion written in his eyes, and Rin gave him a hard look.

"I'm not gonna be naked while you're still wearing clothes," he said, looking away.

Haru paused, blinked, but then seemed to accept the idea. "Fine," he said, and reached for the edges of his shirt, pulling it off easily. Rin tried to keep looking away—really, he did—but he found himself turning back to look when Haru reached for the waistband of his sweatpants, pushing them down and kicking them off. Another wave of heat rose to Rin's face when he saw that Haru wasn't wearing anything underneath them.

"You—" Rin tried, and then cut himself off when he realized he had no idea how to respond. A few second later, he tried again. "... Did you _plan_ this?" he asked.

All of the air in his lungs left him when Haru leaned close again, biting Rin's bottom lip gently. "Stop talking so damn much," he mumbled against Rin's mouth, and God, he was so close and so warm that Rin didn't even think to argue.

Warm fingers wound their way around his cock. Rin moaned desperately, and in an attempt to silence himself, leaned forward to kiss Haruka a second time.

At least, that's what he told himself the reason was. And Haru kissed him back without hesitation, his tongue dragging at the roof of Rin's mouth, and _honestly_ , where did Haruka even _learn_ to kiss like that? Pressing back against Haru's tongue with his own, he took Haru's bottom lip between his teeth, scraping the edges over the soft flesh as gently as he could manage. He felt a swell of pride when he heard Haru release a strangled sound, smirking a little.

They broke apart, and Rin felt his heart rate pick up when he saw Haru's eyes dilated and wide, as if he were surprised that Rin had actually reciprocated. His hand tightened around Rin's length and stroked, not in any sort of set pace, and immediately Rin's hips jerked.

"This is all a competition to you, isn't it?" Haru asked expectantly, twisting his hand around the head of Rin's cock.

Overwhelmed, Rin struggled to breathe correctly, managing a malicious sort of smirk. "You know me too well, Nanase," he said after a few deep breaths, and then reached down, gripping Haru's erection in the palm of his hand.

Haru hissed in pleasure, letting his head fall forward to rest on Rin's shoulder. His hips twitched against Rin's grasp, and Rin felt a swelling in his chest that he hadn't noticed before. Rin hadn't even started stroking yet, and already Haru was melting against him. "Seems like the tables have turned, my friend," he breathed, moving his hand upwards in a long stroke.

"Mmph—" Haru grunted against his shoulder, followed by a long gasp. "Wait— _wait_ , Rin, let go," he instructed, letting go of Rin himself. Rin blinked in surprise, but did as he was told, taking the opportunity to catch his breath.

He narrowed his eyes. "If you decide you don't want this now, Nanase, I'll strangle you. You started this whole freaky ordeal," Rin accused, the reality of the situation washing over him for the first time since Haru had touched him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking?" Haruka asked, clearly irritated. He had readjusted himself, so that now he was settled in between Rin's legs. He leaned down before Rin could respond, capturing Rin's bottom lip between his own and effectively distracting him. Then, once his hips were properly settled against Rin's, he gave a hard thrust, dragging his erection over Rin's. Twins moans escaped the two boys at the friction, and this time, Haru let Rin's hips move freely, rocking upwards against his own.

And fuck, it felt _so_ much better than Rin ever could have imagined. Between Haru sucking at his swollen bottom lip and the wonderful drag they were both creating, Rin could have come then and there if he tried. But Haru's hands were at his chest, fingertips dragging down along his muscles, and Rin realized he didn't even want to be _close_ to done with this boy.

 _So much much for not wanting it_ , his brain unhelpfully supplied, and he groaned, leaning his head away from Haru's.

"Haru," he moaned, brow furrowed. "What are you doing to me?"

Haru's tongue traced the curve of his bottom lip, and Rin could have sworn he'd saw him smile. "Making you feel good," he answered, and then his hips stopped rocking. "And I can make you feel even better." And then he was gone, leaving Rin with nothing but cold air washing over him.

Rin sat up immediately, propping himself up on his elbows and fully intending to give Haru the worst snarl he could manage, but the sight he was met with made his brain short-circuit before the look could even develop.

His eyes widened. His hands shook.

Haru's mouth was lowering over his cock.

The tight, wet heat slipped over the tip of his length before he even registered what he was seeing, and his elbows almost gave out underneath him. His hands scrambled at the sheets, shaking and sweaty, and he moaned, deep and breathless, feeling Haru's tongue lick over his sensitive head. "Haru— _ka,_ " Rin gasped when Haru's hand joined his mouth, trailing his fingers along the side as Rin's cock. Haru sunk down further, massaging with his hand what he couldn't fit into his mouth, and Rin kind of wanted to die. He writhed, chest heaving and hair stuck to his forehead, eyes squeezed shut, and he knew he looked like a fucking mess, but Haru's mouth kept sinking down _further_ and he started sucking _harder_ so _fuck_ if Rin cared about the way he looked. He panted, his fists clenching and unclenching in his sheets. Then, slowly, Haru pulled back, sucking hard and creating a magnificent suction as he did so, and Rin moaned, long and deep. "Haru, you're killing me," he groaned, letting his head loll forward.

Releasing Rin from his mouth, Haru glanced up, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want me to stop?"

Rin leaned his head back, lifting an arm to rest over his eyes. "Stop and I'll kick your ass," he breathed.

"Then deal with it," Haru mumbled, pressing his tongue against the base of Rin's straining erection and dragging it up to the tip. "I told you. You can think of this as payback."

Eyes snapping open, Rin lifted his arm to glance down at Haru again, who honest-to-God _smirked_ at him before dragging his tongue over the head of Rin's cock, dipping into the slit.

He maintained eye contact with Rin the entire time.

"Son of a bitch," Rin whispered, shuddering when Haru squeezed the base of his cock. Another lick dragged up his length, and he bit his lip, trying to keep any sounds at bay. The tongue was gone again after that, and Rin watched, brow furrowed, as Haru leaned down lower. "... No— _Haru_ ," he blurted when he realized what was about to happen, and as if to prove him right, in the next moment Haru's tongue was laving along the underside of his balls. Rin keened, his hips jerking awkwardly at the contact, and he swallowed hard, clawing at the mattress. Haru's tongue curled, sucking patches of skin into his mouth and dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin, and Rin wasn't even capable of speaking in sentences anymore. Haru's hand started moving again, stroking his length roughly, and _fuck_.

 _He's trying to kill me,_ Rin decided.

Haru's tongue curled again, and then licked its way back up to Rin's length, both of his hands falling to his balls.

Rin watched him cautiously, panting. "Haru ..." he warned, but Haru ignored him, opting to lower his mouth over his length again, and used both hands to fondle Rin's balls, massaging them with his thumbs. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking the entirety of Rin's length that he managed to fit, and Rin almost started crying. Haru had to have known how fucking close he was. "Haru, if you don't stop, I—ah, _ah!_ " he cried when Haru started to bob his head, increasing the friction deliciously. Rin threw his head back, praying to every deity he could think of that Haru would slow down and give him time to breathe, but instead, Haru's pace only increased more and more with every passing second, and Rin was left breathless, hands flying to Haru's hair. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," he growled through clenched teeth, sucking in a startled gasp when Haru's hands started to match the pace of his mouth, pressing circles hard and fast into his balls. "Haru," he warned one final time, voice raw and hips rolling, and when Haru gave one final, unbelievably hard suck, swirling his tongue around the head, Rin was gone. " _Haru!_ "

His hips spasmed, rocking and twitching throughout his release, and his head was thrown back, neck straining as electric waves of pleasure washed over every inch of him. His teeth were clenched, unsuccessfully biting back profanities, and it felt like hours before he finally came down from his high, limp and panting against the sheets. He whimpered when Haru released him from his mouth, and let his hands fall from the boy's dark locks.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rin caught Haru sitting up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Rin glanced over and down, and when he saw the complete lack of mess, his eyes widened. "Did you ..." he glanced up at Haru, who looked as nonchalant as ever. "... Did you just swallow?"

Haru's expression never changed, but Rin could have sworn he'd seen color rise to his cheeks. "What does it matter if I did?" Haru asked, averting his eyes.

Rin had Haru flipped and pinned to the bed in less than three seconds. Blue eyes stared up at him, wide and shocked, and this time they stayed that way, not showing any signs of returning to their stoic default. Holding his forearm firmly against Haru's chest to keep him from getting away, Rin stared down at him.

"Tell me," Rin started, reaching down to grasp at Haru's leaking erection. "Why the hell did you pull all of that?" Wrapping his hand around the base of Haru's cock, he quickly started stroking, and Haru hissed, immediately pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Rin resisted the urge to groan at the sight. He picked up speed, and Haru reacted accordingly, his mouth falling open with a muted moan. "Answer me," Rin demanded, rubbing his thumb over the head.

Haru panted. "Rin," he breathed, and Rin was so distracted by the way his name had rolled off of Haru's tongue that his hand almost stopped. Haru's eyes cracked open, staring up at Rin with those ridiculously bright blue eyes. A flush had risen to his cheeks, and _God._

"Fuck," Rin croaked. "Look at you."

Haru seemed to choke on a gasp, and Rin realized he'd been stroking differently without even noticing. " _Rin_ ," Haru moaned, reaching up with both hands to pull him down into a hard kiss. It only took a few more hard strokes before Haru was releasing into Rin's hand, a series of expletives Rin never would have expected to come from him spilling out of his mouth.

Once Haru had ridden out his orgasm, Rin rolled off of him, wiping his hand off on the sheets.

"That's disgusting," Haru muttered, clearly still trying to catch his breath.

Rin rolled his eyes. "The hotel will take care of it. That's what they get for giving us one damn bed." Haru scoffed next to him, and he found himself looking over at the boy again, curiously. "Haru," he said, waiting until Haru looked at him to continue. "You never answered me."

Haru stared at him for a few moments before turning to stare at the ceiling. "I wanted to see what you would do. But I never thought it would lead to what it did. That's a promise."

"You were pretty quick to turn it into something, though," Rin grumbled.

"Because you actually reciprocated," Haru glared a little. "And I like you. So, it's your fault."

They were both silent for a long minute or two after that, but amongst it, Rin swore he could hear his heart swelling. "Right. What do we do now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

It didn't take Haru long to respond at all. "This hotel's got a pool, right?"

Rin laughed softly. "Yeah, but I doubt it's open. It's past midnight."

"So?"

Rin blinked, and then, after a minute, smirked. "So. Let's get to it, Nanase."

* * *

 _ **A/N #2** : Whew. It's been a few years since I've actually sat down and written fanfiction, so I figured smut was as good of a way as any to break back into the habit. I apologize if it sounded rushed_— _I got the idea quite randomly, so it was all written in one go._ _Thanks for reading!_

 _\- SK._


End file.
